


Sunday Morning (Viktuuri)

by Moonlightmile77123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, MalexMale, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmile77123/pseuds/Moonlightmile77123
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri/ Viktor Nikiforov one-shots.Requests are open.





	1. My Hands, Your Hands

Viktor slowly stirred. His sheet covered body tightened each muscle in a stretch, slowly working from his toes, to the tip of his fingers. There was something about being awake, but drowsy enough to lay there undisturbed, on a free day that made his body relax. No practice, no press conferences, no dates; although he loves the days when he escapes to little, or fancy, places with Yuuri- he also likes the moments when he stays in bed with him all day. The sun was shining through their white curtains and Viktor sort of wishes that they had gotten darker ones, but the fact that he could see Yuuri in perfect lighting was more than enough of a reason not to complain. The day was still lingering from the chilling night but was starting to turn over, like a cold egg just barely put into a sizzling pan. Viktor opened his eyes, cautious of the bright sun. His head against the mattress, because pillows hurt his neck, with one leg under the white sheet and the other hooked around a tangle of the sheet and a third leg. The third leg, of course, did not belong to him. One of Viktor’s arms lay safely on his chest, the other found it challenging to stay in one position and was wandering the space between his side and someone else’s. Viktor turned his head to the right, until his lover was in sight. Yuuri’s grown-out hair was painted over the pillow, his ears barely making their presence known. His eyes were softly shut, as if they could open at any time and his lips showed no signs of movement. Yuuri’s face was completely relaxed- it barred no emotion but peace. One of Yuuri’s arms was encountered by Viktor’s moving one, and they touched each other, barely in a grasp. Just a gentle overlap at the fingers but nothing more. The other arm was laying on his abdomen, at the edge of his boxer-briefs. One of Yuuri’s legs was stretched onto Viktor’s and the other was headed in the direction, so if it was to go any further, Yuuri would have to turn on his side. Viktor smiled at that. He turned to his side, keeping Yuuri’s leg in between both of his. He reached across with his arm and softly circled Yuuri’s peck, watching as the small bumps blossomed under his touch. He dragged his hand upwards, slowly circling random spots but making sure to touch recent love bites. He could hear Yuuri take a deeper breath, and it made him wonder if he was awake or not. Viktor’s eyes concentrated on Yuuri’s closed ones as his hand explored the side of Yuuri’s smooth face. “My Yuuri,” he caressed, gently outlining his jaw. Viktor watched as Yuuri fluttered his eyes open. He turned his face to see Viktor and smiled so purely and softly, “Good morning.”


	2. Teach Me How To Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has been feeling a little lonely lately. (No smut)

Yuuri awoke to an empty bed...again. For the past three days Yuuri has missed his lover's presence in the morning. Don't get him wrong, he loves the fact that Victor handles the arrangements for most public meetings but he would rather not sacrifice their early morning cuddling for it. Or the way that he can just reach across the few inches that separate them to feel Victor's chest. His soft muscles unwind under Yuuri's affectionate touch. Yuuri sat up, letting the sheets pool at his hips. He rubbed his eyes, did he hear the shower running? Usually, Victor would be showered and fed by now. Yuuri was about to get up when he heard the water stop, then the curtain open, followed by footsteps gradually getting closer. Yuuri watched carefully as the door to their bedroom open and Victor stepped in- towel wrapped around his waist. Yuuri could tell that he was trying to be quiet, probably thinking that he was still asleep. Victor looked up, startled a bit to see Yuuri sitting up, but his face softened into a smile. 

"Yuuri, I'm sorry if I woke you," he sauntered to the bed, his legs leaning against it. 

Yuuri crawled to the edge of the bed and sat on his knees, "No, you didn't bother me." Yuuri smiled back as Victor's hand tenderly caressed the side of his face. He leaned into it. 

"I woke up late," Victor admitted.

Yuuri held Victor's eyes as if they were the only thing connecting them, "I was searching for you this morning." Both of them knew that the confession held a deeper meaning than what was expressed at the surface. Victor's eyes disheartened at the statement, his smiled turned, almost sad.

"I know moya lyubov', I'm sorry," Victor sat next to Yuuri on the bed, moving his hand from Yuuri's face, to his fingers. "I never meant to make you feel like that,"Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand as a gesture of genuity. Yuuri's eyes stayed settled on Victor's abstruse blue ones. 

"I know," Yuuri smiled back. He truly did know that Victor would never mean to make him feel lonely. Especially now that they were married, there would be no excuse for Victor to leave his beautiful husband alone. This time, Yuuri reached up and stroked Victor's face, "Just lay with me." 

Victor smiled and laid onto his back, pulling Yuuri with him. Neither of them minded the fact that the sudden movement let the towel stray from Victor's hips. But both of them took note of it. 

Yuuri was wrapped in Victor's arms, resting his head onto his husband's chest. 

"I like it when you wake up late," Yuuri giggled into Victors neck while he drew circles onto his back. 

"Yeah, me too," Victor was interrupted by Yuuri's growling stomach. They both laughed. 

"Want me to go make us some breakfast? We can eat together," Victor suggested, craning his neck to look at Yuuri. He answered in a kiss. 

"I would love for us to eat breakfast together," Yuuri chuckled at Victor's heart-shaped smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a friend. Also the Russian is supposed to mean "my love" but I used google translate so.... If you have any corrections about it, please let me know. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
